The Goddess Mirele
by Alena White
Summary: The hybrid Goddess Mirele must stay with Luca until she can grant his wish to reunite him with the girl he loves. Drama ensues as Noel doesn't want to give up the image she's created for herself, and the demons are closer than anyone thinks! (OC story with hints/shout outs to the canon characters.)


_Oh! My Goddess is NOT my creation. This story is merely characters I have created in the Oh! My Goddess world. There are hints/shout outs to the canon characters._

* * *

 _Episode One: Ah! You're A Goddess?!_

Mirele folded her hands, interlacing her fingers, and placed them in her lap. She watched her silent phone intently. Each ringing noise she heard made her jump. Would it finally be her phone? She sighed heavily when she realized the ringing belonged to the phone of another goddess.

Whom could she help? The world was full of people with good hearts. Of those, many were in need of happiness. Mirele began twiddling her thumbs. How much longer would she have to wait?

"Why won't anyone let me help them?" She lay her head on her desk. Her brown hair fell around her face, concealing it from the magical world around her. She wished her hair could drown out everyone else's calls. Was there anyone in the world that needed her help?

* * *

Students were running around the campus. They were the stragglers; and late to class again. Luca slipped on both straps of his backpack as he ran. He needed speed. If he did not beat Mr. Hanes to class, he would get dropped from his English class.

"I don't need to take this class again," Luca complained.

It was already his third time having to sit through Mr. Hanes lectures about proper research and citations. His alarm clock's inability to rouse him from sleep at this early hour was astounding.

Part of him wanted to just turn around walk back to his dorm and lay in bed until tomorrow, but the fact that he was paying for these classes kept Luca going. Maybe luck would be on his side today. The professor could be late, for once.

Luca tripped over his own feet while running down the hallway and tumbled in front of the door to another classroom. He stood up, rubbing the back of his neck.

"Could this day get any better?" He mumbled to himself.

"Excuse me," someone said. Light and feminine. Familiar?

Luca turned around. Noel Birmingham. The girl that had lived in his neighborhood when they were children. The girl that had been his friend when he was younger. The only one he had ever needed. Back then, she could climb trees as well as he could, and she had never been afraid to pick up snakes, but it was her stutter that left her teased. Years of speech therapy and a complete makeover stood before him now.

"Are you going to move?" Noel asked. She tapped her foot impatiently as she waited.

Luca stayed quiet and slid to the side, letting Noel pass by. She had not even cared to say 'hello' or give him a second glance. Had she forgotten him? They had never went to separate schools. He saw it as fate giving him another chance.

He tuned to walk towards his class. A familiar black dress shirt and pants ironed with eighties creases was in his peripheral vision. Luca found his inner athlete. He went a few steps passed his classroom door, and just managed to throw himself in his seat as Mr. Hanes walked into the room. Luca took the slight smile on Mr. Hanes' face a sign that he was impressed with his skills.

"You're gonna get dropped again."

Luca lay his head on the table, out of breath. The sardonic voice could only belong to Kale. "Shouldn't I get a go you or nice job? Do you not see what I just did?"

"Family doesn't have to lie. Only strangers and friends get that luxury."

"Really?" Luca removed his backpack and pulled his notebook from inside as Mr. Hanes began his lecture. Like he could control who is family was?

When class finally let out, Luca was ready to crawl back in bed. He trudged down the hallway massaging his hand. Taking so many notes in English class had forced it to start cramping.

A harsh slap on the back knocked the breath from his lungs.

"What was that for?" Luca coughed as he tried to regain his ability to breath.

"There's Noel." Kale pointed across the courtyard.

"And? She made it quite clear this morning that I am nothing but an obstacle."

"I'd go after a girl I went through all that trouble for," Kale said. He didn't give Luca a chance to reply before walking off.

Luca frowned. His mother had grounded him for two weeks for being the first to throw a punch in that fight. What made Noel so sure he was nothing? She hadn't spoken to him since the last year of high school. Things changed.

But what if Kale was right? What if he should go for it rather than waiting on the sidelines? One thing Luca felt confident in, is that all men maintained the right to be impulsive. Nothing they did or said had to make any logical sense. He could write it off with the statement "I'm a guy," and that is what gave him the courage to walk across the courtyard.

"Noel," he called.

Short black hair whipped across her shoulder as she turned. She swept her bangs to the side, loosening the blue ribbon braided into her hair. Her jaw was taunt.

"What?"

"Do you not remember me?" Luca asked. He tried to hide his nervousness. "We were neighbors up until the twelfth grade."

"And you," she tossed her hair theatrically, "want an autograph or something?"

The friends Noel had worked so hard to make snickered.

Luca could feel his face turning red. "I just thought you like to catch up sometimes, or least exchange numbers."

One of Noel's friends skipped up to them and whispered something in her ear. They shared a quick laugh. Novel turned back to Luca.

"Fine," She said. "I heard you're part of the art department. I may want some pictures taken later so I guess it would be good for you to have my number."

Holy cow. That was it? He had done it? Luca accepted the pink sticky note Noel had scribbled her phone number onto. That's all it had taken? All these years, and all he had to do was walk up to her and ask?

The rest of the school day passed without incident, and without note taking. Luca remained dumbfounded that Noel had actually given him her number. She had hated him this morning. She'd looked upon him as if he was no different than the ground. He had let his fear that she would always dismiss him overtake his thoughts. He had never mustered the courage to speak to her. Now he had the key to the rest of his life in his pocket.

* * *

Mirele sat up. She could feel the change in the system. A whirl of power surrounded her phone. Something was about to happen. She stared at her phone with unblinking eyes.

This was it. It was about to happen.

* * *

Once he was back to his apartment Luca slid his finger across his cellphone screen to unlock it. He looked back to the pink sticky note. If he didn't call her now, he knew he never would. His fear would take over and doubt would set in. He would let this perfect opportunity vanish.

"It's now or never."

Luca dialed the number, careful to press each one exactly. He hesitated a moment before placing the phone against his ear. One ring. Two.

"Good afternoon. You've reached the Goddess Help Line. I am Mirele. Please hold; I will be with you in a moment."

Taken aback Luca stared at his cellphone screen. What sort of joke was Noel playing? Or was this the friend that had whispered to her? They could have come up with something more believable than the Goddess Help Line. He rolled his eyes and tried to end the call, but nothing happened.

"Really phone? You're gonna freeze to prolong my idiocy?" He flopped backwards onto his bed and stared at his phone.

"What made me think I could get her attention again anyway? The last time we even had a real conversation was the eleventh grade."

The light bulb illuminating his room grew brighter. It was probably time to replace it, but he was too busy drowning in his own self pity to do it yet. He glanced at it once more.

The bulb was blinding. Would it burst? Was it about to?

Luca scrambled off the bed and quickly grabbed his brother's racing helmet. He jammed it over his head in hopes it would protect his face from shattered glass.

Strangely shaped rays of light protruded from the bulb. Feathers of soft gold began to drift from the ceiling. Some changed white, others black, as they landed. Upside down, a figure began to show itself from the blinding light. A girl, her long hair brushing the carpet.

"Hello. I am the Goddess Mirele. What is your wish?"


End file.
